


The best of the worst

by Ruquas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Husbands, M/M, Teasing, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Tony hated galas. With a passion. Sure they were important, but without his husbands....oh, never mind
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 130





	The best of the worst

Tony thought that his husbands planned something when they started this weird communicating thing with their expressions only.

He knew it for certain when they started to stop talking when he came into the room and just leered at him.

„Oh, come on! You’re mean!“, he complained when neither Bucky, nor Steve wanted to tell him what was going on. Bucky snorted and shook his head, pressing a chaste kiss (way to chaste, mind you!) on Tony’s lips.

„Yes. We are the worst kind of people in the world. Ever.“, Steve deadpanned, not even _looking up_ from his stupid e-reader! Tony pouted and stood up, making his way to the bathroom.

„Will I ever get to know what it is or are you both just jerks?“, he finally asked, trying to shut down the small voice in his head that told him that they were just planning how to break up with him without any fussing.

„Of course. It’s just… it’s a surprise, okay?“, Steve said, voice soft and Tony refused to turn around to see the sad expression on their faces.

„But if it makes you feel better, we can…“, Bucky started, but Tony shook his head. He believed them. Trusted them, even.

„Na. Don’t wanna spoil the surprise. And if it’s not a grand one, I demand cake! The self-made stuff, not the bought cake!“, he demanded.

~*~*~

He hated galas. Absolutely despised them. They all should burn in hell for making him come.

Not Pepper, though. Pepepr would just torture him until Tony died, too and then torture him even more in hell.

But everyone else, they should just… at least go away. No matter how noble the gala was or what kind of charity it stood for.

And to make it even worse, he could neither found Steve nor Bucky. They had _promised_ to meet him here and now they were late! (Okay, Tony knew he was whining, but still, point standing.)

“Looking for us?”

_Finally!_

Tony turned around to look at Steve, who had just kind of appeared behind him and already had his mouth open to answer when he found that nothing came out.

Steve stood there. Smiling. Wearing his uniform. And not his Captain America uniform. His _parade uniform_.

For all the problems and issues there were when Tony grew up, he always knew that he had an authority kink. And seeing Steve in his uniform? His fucking parade uniform? Yeah, Tony’s mouth was suddenly drier than the desert.

“You…. what…. outfit…. how?”, he stammered, but Steve still looked at him with his puppy expression, absolutely oblivious. He should’ve been an actor.

“It’s a charity gala for vets, Tony. Why should I wear anything different?”

Oh. Yes. The vets. Steve was a vet. Bucky was a vet. Of course it was only logical that Steve wore a…

_Bucky was a vet, too._

As if the other man could read minds, Bucky chuckled behind Tony. The engineer spun around just to find Bucky standing there, a smirk on his face, also wearing an uniform.

“Fuck.”, he murmured. Bucky grinned and took a few steps towards Tony, crowding him against Steve’s chest.

“Sure, doll. If you ask nicely, maybe we will.”, Bucky murmured and pressed a kiss on Tony’s mouth, pulling away before Tony could deepen it.

“And if you beg like a good boy should, we’ll even let you come.”, Steve whispered in his ear before giving his love a playful bite. Then both pulled back.

“But first, we have a gala, right, Steve?”

Tony swallowed, already hard in his slacks. He had the worst best husbands ever.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request, [just visit my Tumblr and drop me a message](https://ruquas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
